Let \[g(x) = \left\{ \begin{aligned} 3x+6 & \quad \text{ if } x < 0 \\ 2x - 13 & \quad \text{ if } x \ge 0 \end{aligned} \right.\]Find all solutions to the equation $g(x) = 3.$
Solution: Because $g$ is defined piecewise, we take cases. If $x < 0,$ then we have $3x + 6 = 3,$ which gives $x = -1.$ Since $-1 < 0,$ this is a valid solution. If $x \ge 0,$ then we have $2x - 13 = 3,$ which gives $x = 8.$ Since $8 \ge 0,$ this is a valid solution.

Thus, the solutions to the equation are $x = \boxed{-1, 8}.$